Grimmjow's Alcohol
by Smartangel10
Summary: Szayelaporro has a special gift from the World of the Living and Grimmjow is occupying his mind with thoughts of Ichigo. Meanwhile Keigo wants Ichigo to go to a club and Shinji won't let him escape. Grimmjow shows up in the human world;what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for later suggestive situations. Boyxboy
1. Alcohol

Grimmjow shifted in his seat as he pondered over his last opponent's strange power. 'Ichigo Kurosaki,' Grimmjow thought menacingly, 'I guess there's more to you than I thought.'

He looked at his singular arm, thinking about his next chance to fight this foe of his. He seemed to have grown accustomed to fighting with Ichigo, the rush he got as they exchanged blows, Ichigo had so much potential. If he were to master that power, Grimmjow assumed he would finally have a worthy opponent. 'That mask is so familiar,' he thought.

He tried to remember the battle as he traced the scar on his chest with his index finger. He scratched his stomach, 'I truly thought he had done something terrible, making it impossible for him to be my equal, but maybe it was for the better. Whatever held him back in our first fight seems to have passed. He may have an evil inside of him that couldn't be harnessed through will power alone.'

Grimmjow brought his hand to his forehead, shaking his head as he did so. 'Maybe I'm thinking too much, no, I'm sure that I'm thinking too much. Why else would my head be in so much pain?'

"Hi Grimm," Szayel entered the room with his usual sinister smirk, carrying some kind of glass bottle.

"I told you not to call me that," Grimmjow rubbed his temples.

"Harsh… Hm? Have a headache? I have the perfect cure for that," Grimmjow rubbed his temples harder.

Szayel held up the bottle, "People in the World of the Living call it sake, or just alcohol."

Grimmjow was now rubbing his temples as hard as he possibly could, "I don't want anything from there, let alone the fact that you're the one carrying it."

"Tsk, tsk Grimmjow, I'm better than that. I just don't want to try it out myself, it could be potentially harmful to someone. I had to choose somebody who was strong enough to overcome whatever harmful substances are in this thing," He shook the bottle a little, holding it up by his seemingly sincere face.

Grimmjow looked slightly happy to hear from anyone he was thought to be the strongest, and the most capable of all the espada, "Okay," he smirked, "I'll assist you in your research on this drink, but how did you even get a hold of something like this?"

"Never mind how I came to get it, just drink," Szayel handed him the bottle.

"Alright," He looked accusingly at the bottle before squeezing his eyes shut and taking a swig.

Szayel smiled evilly and nodded at his success, "How's it taste?"

Grimmjow scrunched his nose and thought on it for a minute before answering, "It tastes okay, I guess… What's this strange feeling though?"

"I don't know!" Szayel said in a taunting manner, "I guess you just can't hold your liquor if you already feel funny!" Szayel laughed.

"Whaddya' mean?" Grimmjow was honestly confused, but he scrunched his face up in a scowl at the comment, it sounded offending enough.

"I mean that I already knew what effects this drink has on people. I just wanted to prove that you were as utterly weak as I thought you were!" He chuckled and said, "Go ahead and have that bottle, I have plenty more! Just be sure to tell me if you remember anything when you wake up tomorrow!"

Szayel ducked out of the room quickly at Grimmjow's angry expression. 'What did I ever do to him?' Grimmjow scowled, 'Whatever, it tastes fine enough not to let it go to waste.'

He took another swig and returned to his thoughts to Ichigo.

OOOoooOOO

Keigo yelled as loudly as he possibly could, "Come on Ichigo! You haven't even been at school for such a long time, I just want you to go to this party with us!"

Ichigo scowled, why had Shinji told him to go to school today? He needed more training.

"Please, please, please, please, please~?" Keigo persisted.

"Alright already, just shut up!" Ichigo's annoyance cheered as Ichigo realized what he had agreed to, "W-wait! I take it back!"

"Uh, uh, uh… You can't take back a promise," Keigo stated as if it were the only truth in the world.

"I never promised you anything!"

"Come on, don't be like that buddy! You already agreed to it so why not?"

"Yes, why not go Ichi-Berry?" Shinji rested his elbow on Ichigo's head.

"Gah! Shinji?" Ichigo jumped up, forcing Shinji's arm away. He had obviously not heard the insulting nickname.

"You don't need to act so surprised every time you see me, I go to school here too, ya' know," Shinji scratched his temple and sighed, "But I don't even see the point in attending class if Orihime isn't even here with us."

Ichigo glanced around, Shinji was right, in fact Chad, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryuu were all absent. Ichigo grabbed the back of shinji's shirt and dragged him out of the classroom, "I need to talk to you… Privately."

They eventually reached a quiet place and Shinji was roughly thrown on the ground.

"Well ouch, you brute!" Shinji feigned innocence, his obvious grin giving his true feelings away.

"Why did you bring me here? I could be training!" Ichigo's trademark scowl deepened.

"I just had a feeling that something interesting would happen today, and look, you actually agreed to go to a party with that annoying leech."

"Keigo is a leech, but he's also my friend."

"Yeah, yeah… Anyways, go have fun at the party tonight! I heard they're having it at a club, there'll be plenty of alcohol!"

"You know that you're going to be the only one actually old enough to drink it though… Right?"

"Please… Cut a few thousand years off and I'm your age."

"It doesn't matter!" Ichigo grabbed Shinji's shoulders, "I just need you to take me back!"

There was a small squeal from around the corner, along with a muttering of "Forbidden love~!"

Ichigo harrumphed and stormed back to the classroom, scowl ever present on his face. After school had ended, Ichigo attempted an escape back to the warehouse, but was abruptly stopped by two arms around his shoulders and two equally annoying voices yelling, "Party, party!"

One arm was much stronger than the other, practically strangling his arm, he assumed it was Shinji stopping him from bailing. Ikkaku and Yumichika could be seen in the distance, standing by the club's entrance. When Ichigo was spotted, Ikkaku waved enthusiastically. Keigo let go and hid quickly behind Ichigo, a puzzled look replaced the scowl.

"Have a problem?" He asked.

"Not only do they live with and torture me every single day, but they have to follow me when I go to drinking parties too?"

"I think that's just because they love drinking. Hey Ikkaku… Yumichika," a bright smile adorned all of their faces, except for Keigo's frightened and confused face.

"You're friends?" he asked, letting a tiny squeak out.

"Yep, I guess you could say that! A little sparring usually leads to good friends," Ikkaku mused.

"Wait. Sparring? Who won?" Keigo looked hopeful.

"Well our first 'spar', if you could call it that, I did. We were interrupted when we tried to duel again," Ichigo's face scrunched up at the thought of Kenpachi chasing him all around the seretei.

"Haha, well Captain Zaraki still won't stop talking about how much he wants another fight with you… You'd almost think he wanted a full on battle…" Yumichika stopped in thought, "Scratch that… he does want a full on battle."

"Who's 'Captain Zaraki'?" Keigo questioned, already prepared to ask if Ichigo won the first fight against him.

"He's our boss," Ikkaku stated casually.

"Did Ichigo-"

"Yes," the three of them stated, while Keigo let out a sigh of relief. He was definitely glad Mizuiro talked him into befriending the orange haired teen.

All of this time, Shinji had been wrapped around Ichigo, preventing escape, he cleared his throat.

Ichigo let out an exasperated sigh, "This is Shinji Hirako."

"Hello all~!" Shinji excitedly pushed Ichigo down as he waved his free arm in half of a giant circle.

"I was sort of wondering why there was a yellow thing attached to you… Oh wait! It's wearing red and black, and a creepy smile… Hey Yumichika…." Ikkaku nervously glanced at his life-long friend.

"No, it isn't exactly like Gin's smile… He's showing too many teeth," Yumichika patted Ikkaku's shiny head.

"Let's just go inside," Ichigo pushed Shinji off.


	2. Fun Times

A whistle could be heard on the wind as a certain blue haired man wobbled out of a garganta, drunk out of his mind… and loving it.

He waved the empty glass bottle around and attempted to take a swig. Realizing for the umpteenth time that the bottle was indeed empty, he turned his attention to below.

"Ooo, I spot a friend of mine~," he chuckled and watched as the spiky orange hair retreated into a small building with multicolored lights streaming out of it.

He noticed something on the familiar figure's arm and scowled, "I spot a little bug as well…"

So, unable to recognize the face of a strong vizard that had stopped him from killing Ichigo once before, he hopped into the building after them, failing to notice that no one could see him.

He sat at a small table for two that was unoccupied, just wishing he could go and pry the insect off of Ichigo's shoulder and triumphantly step on its head while holding a new bottle of sake, his prize for a job well done.

"Hello, drink guy!" he tried talking to the man behind a counter that was handing drinks to people, "Hey!" it was then that he realized no one could see him.

He thought a little more and came up with a brilliant plan, not caring that he would need Szayel's help to carry it out.

OOOoooOOO

He stepped out of the garganta and into Las Noches, as close as he could get to Szayel's room while inebriated. He knocked quickly, rushing it out.

The door opened to Szayel's creepy smile, "It appears you've been dawdling in the human world, Grimmjow."

"Yesth," he muttered.

"Need a gigai with black hair?"

"Yesth~!"

Szayel already had one handy, and quickly explained how to use it, several rather sinister thoughts rolling through his mind, but he pushed them away. It would be prize enough for Grimmjow to come back after having killed someone. He chuckled under his breath as Grimmjow disappeared through a garganta.

Of course he hadn't forgotten to slip a chain into Grimmjow's pocket, hoping it would turn into a murder weapon.

"You do know that I can tell Lord Aizen that you're experimenting on other Espada again, correct?" Ulquiorra glanced at Szayel's snickering figure.

"But aren't you curious as to what he'll do?"

Ulquiorra couldn't stop his own sinister mind from chuckling, "Just don't break him."

OOOoooOOO

Grimmjow happily walked up to the colorful building

"Identification please," a bulky arm stopped him.

"Hm?" Grimmjow had no idea what the man was talking about.

"Well you already look drunk, so I'll help you. It should be the small card with a picture of you… In your wallet… In your pocket," the man corrected himself after watching Grimmjow's face change expressions.

Grimmjow fumbled in his front pockets and found nothing, but when he touched his back pocket, a bulge was found, he smirked, 'Thanks evil pink haired scientist~'

He found a card with a picture of his gigai and handed it to the buff man.

"Good. You're clear to go in."

He quickly spotted Ichigo's head and smiled while contemplating his rescue. The bug was still latched onto Ichigo's side, he scowled. He had to do this smoothly though, he had no idea whether or not Ichigo was okay with it, he could very well be in hog heaven. At that thought, his scowl deepened as he wobbled over to the bar.

He sat on a barstool and slyly glanced over at Ichigo's table. He let a large breath out, Ichigo was pushing at the insect with one arm while holding half a drink with his free hand. His scowl shining as brightly as a smile would.

"Beer?" a man behind the counter asked.

"Um… Sure," Grimmjow didn't know what it was, but it came from a glass bottle, so he assumed it was alcohol.

He watched as Ichigo's efforts increased, setting down his drink and pushing with both hands. Grimmjow almost jumped up, but decided against it. He wasn't that crazy, but he did have this buzz in his head, it seemed to have been compelling him to do a few crazy things that night. He tried to think of a name, it had to be a sexy one though…

"Keita! Don't leave me! Keita Morioka, get back here!" a crying woman passed by, the sound most likely only heard by those at the bar because of all the noise. It would have to do, he didn't know any Japanese names. He took one last swig of his beer and marched towards Ichigo.

"Excuse me," the entire table's eyes were locked onto Grimmjow, "I think you might be, um…"

He soon found himself prying the two apart and squeezing in between them.

OOOoooOOO

Shinji looked at the man who had somehow found enough strength to pull him off of Ichigo, he did look pretty buff. Shinji shrugged and smiled, "Excuse me sir, it's your fault if he escapes."

"Hm?" the man looked between Shinji and Ichigo, "When the hell did I get here?"

Drunk off of his bonkers. Whatever, if they were lucky, the man would get attached to Ichigo and whisk him off to get the good fuck that would cure his terrible scowl.

Meanwhile, the idiots known as Ichigo's friends were staring dumbly, mouths wide open. The only one besides Shinji staying calm was Yumichika, he seemed as if he knew everything there was to know. So he wasn't the only one who thought Ichigo could do with an amazing fuck. This guy looked like he could deliver, but he also looked very familiar…

OOOoooOOO

Keigo stopped gaping at the newcomer when a question popped into his head, "Hey Ichigo, you and Orihime have been so close lately, what's the deal?"

The man's head snapped towards Ichigo, "Yes, do you have anything going on like that?"

Ichigo looked at the man, his face the mirror image of confusion, "No Keigo, Orihime and I are just friends, just like Tatsuki."

"Oh, I thought you spent too much time around boys…" Keigo glanced around the table.

"Hm?"

"Oh it's nothing!"

"So, who are you?" Yumichika was the one to finally bring the question to light.

OOOoooOOO

"Oh, I'm Ke~…" Grimmjow was cut off by a loud voice.

"Joe~! Where were you? I thought you were actually going to stay and party with us! You absolute liar!" a very familiar voice made a deep scowl appear on Grimmjow's face, eye tattoos deformed with the extremity of it. He knew that voice all too well.

"Why the fuck are you here, No-…" again, he was quickly cut off.

"How many times have I told you not to use that nickname?" he poked Grimmjow's crinkled forehead as he shoved the group further into the booth by pushing Ichigo and sitting down. Ichigo scowled and stared at him.

"You are Joseph Grimm, Joe for short," the new annoyance whispered to Grimmjow behind Ichigo's back, "Just look at your I.D. card!"

"Oh…" Grimmjow felt at his back pocket, remembering the strange card, "But why are you even here, Nnoitora?"

"Shh! The name is Tora Goku!" Nnoitora whispered harshly, "Don't you dare blow our cover!"

"Cover?" Ichigo looked back at them questioningly.

"Nothing you need to be bothered with young sir!" Nnoitora laughed nervously.

"Okay then."

"Who are you two then?" Yumichika resurfaced the question.

"I'm Joseph Grimm… Oh, and that fucking giant is Tora Goku," Grimmjow spoke harshly when calling Nnoitora a giant.

"Nice to meet you, I am Yumichika. These are my companions Ikkaku, Keigo, Shinji, and Ichigo," Yumichika pointed to the owner of each name.

Grimmjow didn't need to be told Ichigo's name twice, he glared and made a slight guttural sound at Yumichika, who just smiled and started a conversation with Ikkaku.

"Pfft…" Nnoitora held the threatening fit of laughter back as he looked at Ichigo, "Doesn't that mean strawberry? Isn't that just a tad cutesy for a boy?"

Ichigo slammed his fist down and stood up, "No, Ichi means number one and go means guardian!"

Grimmjow stared at Ichigo as he sat back down, cooling off.

"Hey, wait a second. If your name is Joseph Grimm, doesn't that mean you're like German or something? Are you a foreigner?" Keigo's eyes sparkled at his own question.

"Yes, our job forces us to move around a lot," Nnoitora answered for Grimmjow, "We actually have to leave in a day or two to take care of some… business…"

Everyone gaped at the answer, thoughts of mafiaso dancing through their heads.

"Are you-?" Shinji looked at the men in question.

"Shh, it's a secret," Nnoitora wasn't leading them on to believe that they were mafia members, in fact, he didn't even know what that was. He just couldn't come up with a job that would require a lot of travelling at the moment.

As the night slowly bore on, they seemed to become increasingly friendly… and increasingly drunk. By the end of the night, they were all singing and acting silly, Grimmjow becoming closer to Ichigo quickly, clinging to the side that he had pried Shinji off of.

Nnoitora had found a way to sneak past Ichigo and Grimmjow to sit on Grimmjow's other side, right next to Shinji, whom he had found was a lot like him. Ulquiorra had pulled him aside and told him to make sure Grimmjow didn't do anything stupid, but he hadn't paid much attention to the figures on his right, he was more focused on Shinji.

"So, did you bring Joe here to get a nice fucking too?" a question popped out of Shinji during one of their conversations.

"Not particularly, no," Nnoitora had answered, "He ran away from a work party and ended up here somehow."

"That's too bad… Looks like he wants one though~…" Shinji drew his last word out in a harmonious voice, "I brought Ichigo here for just that reason."

"So you want him to get laid tonight then?"

"Yes, exactly correct! His face is always scrunched up in that annoying scowl of his. So then I'm thinking, 'What if he's a virgin?' and that would explain everything!"

"Pfft, do you think he really is?"`

"Absolutely, he probably never felt the need for sexual relations."

"Nice deduction… So you think he's gay then?" Nnoitora asked, knowing that the formerly blue haired man beside him had such interests.

"Of course, what kind of guy with a tight ass, tan, and a name like Ichigo wouldn't be?" Shinji smirked, realizing that the alcohol was finally getting to him.

"You sound pretty gay yourself there!" Nnoitora laughed. Everyone at the table stared at them and, soon enough, the conversation stopped.

OOOoooOOO

Ichigo cleared his burning throat, "That was, erm, awkward…"

Shinji laughed heartily, "Don't worry, we were talking about you!"

"That makes me worry even more, Shinji," Ichigo glared at Shinji.

Keigo got up abruptly, swiftly throwing his arms up in the hair and then slamming them onto the table. He then turned to Ichigo, yelling, "WHY!? Why are you…?"

Everyone stared, expecting him to say something about being gay, "Why are you now placed twentieth in the school? You moved up three places! Why am I even hanging around a nerd like you?!"

Shinji burst out in laughter, patting the table to try and stop.

"What's so wrong about caring that I'm not an academic outcast alongside my hair color?" Ichigo hiccupped, his answer still as clear as daylight despite the number of drinks he had consumed.

"Everything! I thought you were a delinquent and you turned out to be a nice guy who is just a fighting expert, I thought you were my friend and you still clothesline me everyday…" Keigo complained.

"That's reflex!" Ichigo defended.

"…Then I thought your grades were as bad as mine and they are in the top twenty!" Keigo took a few deep breaths and finally collapsed.

"That's what you get when you get drunk, kids," Yumichika looked at no one in particular.

"Who're you chatting with?" Ikkaku glanced around.

"No one… Let's go home, this guy has had way too much."

"Do we have to? I mean his sister is gonna drool on me again…" Ikkaku and Yumichika walked slowly out of the bar, dragging Keigo along behind them.

Everyone at the table readjusted, Joe clinging to Ichigo on one end and Shinji having a long chat with Tora on the other.

OOOoooOOO

Grimmjow took a drink of his beer, staring at Ichigo the entire time. He was surprised at Ichigo, to say the least. He had, had quite a few drinks, but he still acted as if it had no effect.

Ichigo's knee touched his, and soon the last thing on Grimmjow's mind was the beer. Now he could only think of the lines that defined the muscles on Ichigo's arm.

OOOoooOOO

Nnoitora stared at Grimmjow's face, which had been dumbly looking at Ichigo's arm for the past ten minutes. He turned to Shinji, smiling slightly more, "Looks like I need to give them a bit of encouragement… I'm getting tired of looking at Joe's love struck face."

"I agree, I mean Ichigo's face hasn't scowled for about half an hour," Shinji grinned at Nnoitora.

Nnoitora remembered he had to call Ulquiorra if anything odd happened, this would be his chance, "Sorry, I have to make a phone call."

He got up while lifting the inter-dimensional communication device out of his pants pocket. He dialed three and pressed talk, Ulquiorra being on speed-dial. There were four rings, and Ulqiorra picked up, his greeting being, "What do you want?"

"Just calling to tell you we might be here for a few days, maybe less, maybe more," Nnoitora listened for a response.

"I'll smooth things over with Szayel, and he'll take responsibility for this. Why are you extending?"

Ulquiorra was being cooperative and nice, which ultimately made Nnoitora shiver, "Grimmjow found something he enjoys."

"Alright then, don't do something stupid."

Nnoitora hung up, frowning as he continued over to their table, "It seems our boss forgot to make reservations at the hotel… What are we gonna do?"

"Go home?" Grimmjow asked dumbly, receiving a hard blow to his forehead.

"We are unable to do that, didn't, um, Steven remind you of that?" Nnoitora referred to Szayel. He remembered Szayel stating very clearly that alcohol messes with the mind and could easily ruin travel to Los Noches, "Creepy, pink-haired, scientist Steven."

"Oh," Grimmjow replied, "He didn't say much to me."

Nnoitora sighed, this was getting a bit hard to do, "Listen…"

He was interrupted by a helpful Shinji, "How about you let Joe here stay with you, Ichi-Berry?"

Ichigo scowled at the nickname, "I guess that would be fine, I mean, we have a couch."

Nnoitora and Shinji rolled their eyes, Ichigo really was a dense person at times, usually at the most important times.

"Or your room…" Shinji stated, smirking at Ichigo's slight blush.

"Oh… Um, I don't know if there's…um…room?" Ichigo rubbed his neck.

"Really?" Nnoitora pouted, "Just look at his face…like a kitty-cat's, no?"

Grimmjow looked up at Nnoitora, blinking twice before reattaching himself to the arm Ichigo had used to rub his neck.

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow's face and seemed to make a decision, "I guess I can clear some space for him."


End file.
